This invention relates to panel carrying carts. More particularly, the invention relates to panel carrying carts for canning bulky objects such as panels.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel panel carrying cart which has a main frame which pivotally mounted intermediate its length to enable the cart to flex about a horizontal axis to accommodate irregularities m the floor upon which the cart travels.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel panel carrying cart which has spaced upright bars spaced at intervals along the length of the frame of the cart which can be adjusted to different positions along the length of the frame and which upright bars are lateral outward to accommodate loads upon the cart of different widths.
It is another object to provide a novel panel carrying cart which can carry bulky object in varying amounts over varying terrain.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: